


【POT-TF】等价交换

by shili10



Series: 短篇 [10]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shili10/pseuds/shili10
Summary: ※ 点梗：女装部长+钢琴play※ 前文来自  @yoki酱 太太的《这该死的墨菲定律》，感谢太太授权让我偷懒续写后面的车，但因为迎合梗的原因，最后改了一下
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: 短篇 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619536
Kudos: 4





	【POT-TF】等价交换

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 点梗：女装部长+钢琴play  
> ※ 前文来自 @yoki酱 太太的《这该死的墨菲定律》，感谢太太授权让我偷懒续写后面的车，但因为迎合梗的原因，最后改了一下

新科大满贯选手手冢国光心情很复杂。  
在经历了女装的一天，偶遇学弟，恋人的姐姐，还险些被自家母亲当头撞破各种意外后，两人总算顺利地驱车回到公寓中。  
手冢一身干练女装，脸上妆容精致。如果不是因为身高问题，手冢毫不怀疑，自家恋人绝对会弄来一双恨天高。想到这里，手冢心里长舒一口气。这也算是不幸中的大幸，他着实不明白，女人的一双脚是如何驾驭那些鞋跟还没有他手指粗的高跟鞋。  
不二一路笑容不减，但他也懂事得很，知道今天手冢已经够配合了，没有再在归家的路途上去逗弄手冢。他明白，今天自己能如愿以偿，靠的就是手冢对自己的宠爱。他试想了一下要是交换身份，他估计打死不愿意走出家门。  
停好了车，两人都没有下车。不二自知理屈，首先软了语气：“手冢，今天感觉怎么样？”  
虽然心情很复杂，可看着不二好像玩得挺高兴的模样，手冢倒也没有什么情绪。不过，听着恋人这明显带着讨好的语气，手冢也是一时玩心大起。他故意不正面回答，而是从鼻子里哼出了一声：“嗯。”  
听着手冢这一声意义不明的低哼，不二有点摸不着头脑。不过这时候，先占领先机，抛出自己的条件，才是正道：“手冢，今天是我玩过头了。要不这样吧，等价交换，我答应你一个要求。”  
手冢挑眉：“要求？”  
“嗯。”见手冢有了回应，不二忙不迭地点头，“什么要求都行。”  
手冢看着不二：“我想听你弹琴。”  
“咦？”  
手冢的这个要求，着实让不二微微吃了一惊。  
不二会弹钢琴，这事知道的人不多。实际上，不二的这一手钢琴也不过是初级水平，比起那些从小练到大的朋友，还是差得远。音乐这东西，不是说天才就能学得好。有天赋固然重要，可勤学苦练也少不得。不二学弹琴，不过是先前有一阵子接了一个与音乐有关的工作，他觉得有趣，也就顺当学了一下。也许真的是有些天赋，教他弹琴的老音乐人很是中意他，甚至把一部闲置的三角钢琴送给了他，现在这部钢琴还放在他和手冢的公寓里。  
这事手冢自然知道，可他从来没有听过不二弹钢琴。这一会儿忽然提出这么一个要求，不二还真有点反应不过来。  
但是，仔细想想，用弹一首曲换来手冢一次女装，这可是稳钻不赔的交换啊。  
“好的。”不二赶紧答应，以免手冢反悔，他加了一句，“回去就马上给你弹。”

从停车场回家的路上倒是顺利，一路没碰上什么邻居。进了屋，不二就拉着手冢进了钢琴房。  
“不先换了衣服吗？”手冢问他。  
生怕手冢反悔的不二忙不迭地说：“不要紧，很快就好了。”  
钢琴有一段时间没碰过，不过来帮忙做卫生的阿姨很是负责，每次来都把钢琴擦得闪闪发亮。这会儿不二坐到琴凳上，看着一尘不染的钢琴，也有些跃跃欲试。他双手放在黑白健上，随意弹出几个音符，转头笑着问手冢：“想听什么？”  
“都可以。”手冢双手抱胸靠着门，说。  
不二听了，真的随意地弹起来。  
流畅的音符从不二的指尖下流转而出，手冢对音乐没多少研究，也听不出不二正在弹什么。然而，当不二坐在钢琴前，带着轻笑，双眸温柔得仿佛要滴出水来，身体随着旋律不由自主地摆动着，手冢顿觉得心里像是被什么拂动了一下。柔柔的，又痒痒的。  
他轻轻走上前，在不二不注意的时候，坐到了不二身边，将一张琴凳挤得满满的。  
不二不介意手冢的亲近。感受到熟悉的体温贴近自己，他放松了身体，任由自己靠在身旁结实的身躯上：“好听吗？”  
“嗯。”手冢点头，他家爱人手下的歌谣，怎么样都是好听的。  
“除了老师以外，手冢你可是第一个听我演奏的人哦。”不二脸上带着自豪，“你还满意吗？”  
手冢低下头，在不二肩窝处用力吸了一口气，点点头：“我的荣幸。”  
不二被手冢的动作弄得有些痒，他笑着躲了躲，手下的音符也乱了套：“诶，别闹，再闹我就弹不了了。”  
“你说的，给我弹琴。”手冢的手不知何时从不二背后绕到了，钻进了不二的衣服中，抚摸起不二的腰肢，“你弹你的，我听着。”  
这下总算意识到手冢打算做什么的不二慌了手脚，想要拒绝，可人已经被手冢半抱在怀中，挣脱的可能性微乎其微。  
手冢咬了一下不二的耳垂，含在嘴里舔吮了几下，在他耳边低声吐气：“你说的，满足我的要求。”  
被手冢挑逗得红了脸的不二气不打一处来：“你说的，听我弹琴。”  
“是的，我在听你弹琴。”在腰窝摸摸捏捏的那只手，已经顺着肌肤的纹理慢慢往上攀，另一只手径直按在不二的裤裆，搓揉起还沉睡着的小不二，手冢时不时啄吻起不二的脖颈，说，“所以，你要满足我的要求，快弹琴吧。”  
不二哭出来的心都有了。  
他人坐在钢琴前，双手还在琴键上跳动着。熟悉的旋律让他可以不看琴键就能弹出相应的音符。要在往常他有自信能完整完成这首曲子，可这时，他可不能保证什么时候他就会弃械投降。  
而向他提出这个要求的人——他的爱人——坐在他的身边对他为所欲为。更别说为图方便，手冢身上还穿着他亲手搭配的女装。这个场面怪异极了，明明此时此刻他才是男性的打扮，为什么会变成被一个高冷美人制住了行动肆意抚摸的状态？  
手下的琴还没完全乱掉章法，不二的意志还没完全弃他而去。他极力忽视手冢在他身上的弹奏，忽略身体内升起的名为快感的旋律。他知道自己失陷不过是时间的问题，可是失陷前，他还想再努力一次。  
“手冢，要不我们回卧室？”他的呼吸渐渐变得急促，“我们换下衣服……”  
“你不喜欢我的打扮吗？”手冢敏感地察觉到不二的意图，他在暗处勾起了笑，“这是你亲手为我装扮的。”  
不二无言以对，终于开始后悔自己的心血来潮。真是好奇害死猫，明知道这么做绝对会被手冢报复回来，怎么自己就抵挡不住诱惑，就是学不乖呢？  
可身体渐渐升起的快乐已经容不得不二再去懊悔，手冢的手不知何时已经突破了裤子的隔阂，半硬起的性器已经暴露在空气中，在手冢的动作下逐渐站起来。手冢的另一只手，已经捏住了他的乳头，手指绕着乳晕打着转，是不是将已经硬起来的小肉粒捏在指尖，骚刮起中间的小缝。  
不二觉得自己的身体已经脱离了自己的控制，手下章法全乱，旋律散乱听不出半点意蕴。他低着头喘起气，压抑着自己已经堆积在喉咙间的呻吟，连泪水都快要被逼出来。  
手冢还舔着不二的耳朵，小巧秀气的耳朵被他吻了个遍。不二的耳朵仿佛熟透了一样，散发着热气。耳朵上还残留着一些口红的痕迹，那是手冢留下来的印记。  
手冢乐于看不二被情欲控制的迷离，现在这个场景可谓千载难逢。他知道不二会弹琴，可甚少在外人面前露一手。钢琴被不二搬回来的时候，手冢也不甚在意，空出一个位置就让这部钢琴闲置至今。可手冢自知，自己总希望有一天能看到不二坐在这部钢琴前，为自己弹一曲。有时候，看着这部纤尘不染的钢琴，他甚至会想像，他把不二压在这部钢琴上做爱的场景。  
当然，这种少儿不宜的想像，不二就没有知道的必要了。  
如今，自己不可与人道的心思在这一刻将要实现，手冢怎么可能放过这样的机会。一次女装能换来一次特别的欢爱，手冢觉得值得很。  
他在不二耳边呵着气——耳朵是不二的敏感点之一——热气钻进不二的耳中，让不二脑袋糊成一团：“怎么不弹了，不二？”  
不二咬着唇，十指重重地敲在琴键上，钢琴发出响亮而又沉重的一声。他喘着气，不肯转头看手冢，语气中带着点点颤抖：“唔嗯……哈，混蛋，你故意的。”  
手下的性器已经完全站起来了，手冢对不二的身体了如指掌，便知不二已经要被情欲攻陷。他笑起来，低沉的嗓音性感又撩人：“不二，这可是，等价交换啊。”  
这是哪门子的等价交换啊，不二腹诽。  
熟知性爱滋味的身体已经自发开始回应起手冢，不二无力地靠在手冢身上轻喘着气。他抬起头，对上手冢幽深的眼眸，仿佛能在其中看到自己的倒影。  
啊，果然，失去了镜片的阻挡，他可能在最近的距离最清晰地看进手冢的眼中。不二一直觉得，手冢的眼眸非常好看，深邃又带着无限情深。只一眼就能万年。  
“我现在发现，隐形眼镜是个不错的东西。”手冢忽然说，“在这个时候，我不需要担心看不清你的模样。”  
不二笑了出来：“在这个距离，即使你不戴眼镜，也不会看不清我。”  
“你说得对。”手冢说，缓缓低下头，“但是没有眼镜，我们之间也没有距离。”  
最后的话语淹没在重叠在一起的四片嘴唇中，嘴唇接触的一瞬间，舌尖也便缠到了一起。不二已经放弃了抵抗，或者说本来他就没有打算抵抗。当他看着手冢的双眼时，脑海中只有一个念头，想吻他，想和他交换彼此的气息。  
“感觉好吗？”手冢边亲吻着不二，边低喃地含糊问。  
“有唇膏的味道。”  
“喜欢吗？”  
“嗯……我比较喜欢你原来的味道。”  
“那就再尝深点。”  
不二用力地吻着手冢，舌头灵活地窜进手冢的口腔。手冢等在那里迎接他，缠着他共舞。来不及吞咽的唾液从合不拢的嘴角流出，被手冢一一舔去又重新吻回去。主导权在两人手中轮流交换，直到不二开始有些喘不过气。  
真是不甘心啊。不二眯着眼，在最近的距离注视着手冢。明明大家的起步线是一样的，都是从小青芽陪伴彼此到现在的荤素不忌，可偏偏手冢成了职业运动员。而他虽然平日会有运动，但怎么也不能和职业的运动量相比。导致现在，在这种时刻，他总是比手冢落了下风，单肺活量这块就比不了。  
手冢敏锐地察觉到恋人的走神，他咬了一下不二的下唇，低喃道：“别走神。”  
“才没有。”不二复又吻过去，双手撩开手冢的风衣，把他的毛衣从裙子里抽出来，双手探入衣内抚摸起手冢结实的腰腹。对比起手冢尚算衣衫整齐的形象，自己早已是衣衫不整门户大开了。不二觉得自己不能在这里落了下风，也就熟门熟路地摸到手冢的下腹。他想要寻找拉链，摸了半天没找着，才想起现在手冢穿的是一身女装，穿的还是自己挑的红裙。  
“唔……”他郁闷左右摸索，想不通他该从上面伸进去还是撩开手冢的裙摆。  
……总觉得撩开裙摆很像个痴汉啊。  
“你在摸哪里？”手冢放开不二的嘴唇，一手抓住不二的手按在自己身下，“你要找的在这里。”  
不二看着被牢牢按在手冢分身上的手，红了脸。马上他又暗暗吐槽自己，明明手冢帮自己找到了目的地，他现在又在这里羞个什么劲？  
不过，不二悄悄看了手冢一眼，脑袋浮想翩翩。为什么他总觉得，下一秒手冢就要自己掀开裙摆，并对自己说，给你看个大宝贝……？  
呸！回来！不二周助，你OOC了！  
手冢眉头微蹙，看着自家小恋人在这种时候还能走神，无奈地叹了一口气：“看来我今天的造型对你影响很大。”  
“什么？”不二没反应过来。  
“不过，也是情趣。”  
话音落地的同时，琴盖也同时被手冢合上了。手冢轻松地将不二抱坐在琴盖上，他双手撑在不二身体两侧，凑过头去又要吻他。  
不二惊得心头乱跳，还未意识到发生了什么，手冢的吻又缠了上来。他堪堪躲开，却被手冢再次追上：“等等，手冢……唔，我坐不稳，别在这里。”  
琴盖本就狭窄，他的背部已经贴着钢琴了，还是只能坐半个屁股的位置。双腿悬空的不二，感觉自己随时都要向前掉。要不是手冢在前面挡着，估计他已经往前扑了过去。  
“不要紧，我抱着你。”手冢咬上不二的唇，“一直很想，和你在钢琴上做。”  
不二皱着眉，脑袋轰轰直响。  
手冢国光你老实告诉我，平常你都在想些什么！？  
可现实情况已经不容不二多问两句，手冢一手抱着不二的腰，将他半搂起来，一手已经灵活地剥掉他的裤子。赤裸的臀部接触到冰冷的琴盖，让不二打了个冷颤。然而马上，他的身体再次发热。手冢握着他的性器撸动起来，手指顺着性器的青筋一直按到顶部，直接在顶部的小孔中轻轻抠了几下。  
“不要……！不，嗯，手冢……”不二惊叫着，靠在手冢肩上急喘起来。  
手冢唇角勾起，不理会不二诱惑一样的拒绝。他蹲下身，半跪在不二面前，将他的性器纳入口中。  
“唔……”不二本能地揪住手冢的头发。  
手下的发丝不复往日的柔软，而是带着一些奇怪又僵硬的触觉。不二微微睁开眼，眼前的景象极其刺激他的视觉——一个一头茶色长发的美人正覆在他的身下，红艳的嘴唇之间是自己勃发的性器。手冢吐出不二的性器，挑眉往上看，就见不二一脸迷蒙地看着自己。他微微一笑，舔了一下顶部，又一次将性器含到喉咙深处。  
被口腔温柔含吮的快感让不二失神地昂首呻吟起来，手下不自觉用力，将手冢的假发扯了下来。手冢不甚在意，在不二发愣的刹那，用力一吸。口中的性器抖了几次，随着不二的闷哼释放在手冢口中。  
手冢吐出了口中的浊液，将不二从琴盖上抱了下来。  
高潮过后的不二才发现自己的手冢嘴里射了出来，他忙不迭地跟手冢道歉，却被堵住了嘴唇。从自己身体中射出的味道通过手冢的舌头到达自己的口腔，让不二皱起了眉头。  
嘴唇分开，他捂着自己的嘴巴：“味道不好。”  
“我觉得不错。”手冢说。  
不二觉得自己的脸烫得能煎蛋。  
被伺候了一次，不二已经半身赤裸。反观手冢，虽然唇妆已经乱掉了，但起码衣衫算得上整齐，脸上的妆还保持得不错。此时，手冢不过是从一个长发美人变成一个短发美人，气质反倒更加锐利明艳。  
这个人是自己一手装扮起来的，这个事实不二心知肚明，可心里却也开始别扭起来。  
自己怎么就真的把手冢带出去了呢？这样的人，就该藏在家里，哪都不能去，只能让自己一个人欣赏才对！  
“你在想什么？”手冢翻过不二的身体，让他趴在钢琴上，“现在才要正式开始。”  
“什么？”  
手冢分开不二的双腿，掰开不二的臀瓣，后穴暴露在赤裸裸的目光中。手冢目光幽深，将下身贴了上去。早已硬挺的性器被束缚在衣物中，隆起一团。他隔着衣物，用性器磨砂着不二的后穴。炙热的温度透过衣服传来，让不二的后穴跟着手冢的动作一下一下地瑟缩起来。  
不二趴在钢琴上，他看不到手冢的动作，只能依靠触感感受。触觉被放到了最大，即便手冢并没有进入他，可是却让他产生了被进入的错觉。  
手冢的手探入不二的衣服中，揉捏起挺立的小圆粒。不二的乳头向来禁不起挑逗，不多时，已经让不二的喊声带上了哭腔。臀部也随着手冢的动作摇摆起来，仿佛在求欢一样。  
手冢不动声色，从琴凳中取出了一瓶润滑剂。当微凉的液体被挤入后穴时，不二微微一愣，转头一眼就看到被手冢搁在琴凳上的润滑剂。  
手冢国光，你绝对是故意的吧！为什么这里会有这东西？  
然而话已经容不得不二问下去，手冢的手指已经突入了后穴中，熟门熟路地找到不二的顶点，微微用力一按。  
“啊……！！”不二惊叹出声，腰身软了下去。  
这是控制不二情欲最好的方法，也是最有用的手法。手冢的手指在后穴中缓慢进出，润滑剂裹住了手指，帮助手冢在穴道中畅行无阻。手指仿佛带着电流，滑到穴道中的每一处，也将电流带进不二的身体中，让其随着血管流过不二全身。  
“别这样，手冢。”不二呜咽着，这种缓慢开拓身体的方式让他完全不能得到满足，手指到的每一处，痒意到达哪一处，只把他烧得丢盔弃甲，“别这样，手冢，进来……”  
手冢却一点也不着急，他的手指还在不二的后穴中摸索，人已经覆上了不二的身体。他一手撑着钢琴，低头亲吻不二的后颈。  
漆黑的钢琴在灯光的照射下倒映出不二的影子。尽管黑色的表面并不能看到不二的脸色，但是足够让他看到自己的表情。他只看了一眼，就别过头闭上眼。不想，却被手冢摆正了脸，让他直直地看着钢琴上自己的脸。  
“不二，舒服吗？”手冢的手指探入不二的口中，夹起他的舌头戏弄起来。  
不二看着钢琴上自己和手冢的影子，在钢琴上看不出手冢的妆容，看起来跟平时没有太大的区别。而自己，上下两个嘴都被手冢的手指堵住，迷蒙的眼神让自己的表情看起来分外淫糜。  
后穴被手冢的手指塞满了，里头的手指在进出间，时不时按压扩张着穴道，逗弄他的敏感点，逼得不二不住地喘息呻吟。而这两根搅弄舌头的手指一点不打算收敛，分泌的唾液无法吞咽，沾满了手冢的手指，顺着下颚流下。不二被逗得红着眼，摇着头，喉间发出哭泣一样的低鸣。手冢听着这声音，就知道是自己玩过头了。他抽出不二口中的手指，咬了咬不二的耳朵，说：“不逗你了。”  
不二用力吸了一下鼻子，硬是做出一副恶狠狠的模样，抱怨说：“也不知道是从哪里学来的。”  
这声音带着颤抖，还揉进了喘息，完全没有半点凶恶的感觉。入了手冢的耳，反倒像是嗔怒，让手冢身下又硬了两分。  
女装不比男装，而且手冢穿的还是长裙，更是不便。不过这种时刻他也顾不上得不得体，直接脱了长裙，掏出自己已经硬到极点的性器。他扶着自己的东西，一手托起不二的一条大腿，让后穴完全暴露在他的眼前。  
因为一条腿被抬起，让下身的隐私完全暴露，不二觉得羞赧难当。他摆着腰，后穴不自觉地收缩着。感受到手冢的顶端顶着自己穴口，不二呜咽着，低喃道：“进来，手冢。”  
下一瞬，手冢的性器便突入了后穴，缓慢而又坚定地开始向内推进。  
不二忍不住昂起头，发出急促短暂的低鸣。他腰窝下陷，弯出一道迷人的曲线，吸引着手冢的目光。手冢缓缓地向内推入，每一寸皮肉都能感受到潮湿温热的内壁的吸吮，让手冢也忍不住长叹一口气。  
不二双腿大张，身体完全攀附着钢琴，下身只余一条腿支撑着。现在手冢进入了自己的身体，强烈的快感让脚趾也要蜷缩起来。他膝盖发软，剩余的那条腿脚趾堪堪着地撑着。这样的后入姿势，让手冢进到甬道的最深处，几乎要连囊袋都一起挤进去。  
完全进入后，手冢没有着急动。他抚摸起不二的腰肢，顺着腰身摸到下腹，握住不二的性器，抚慰他因为疼痛而有点变软的分身。  
“还好吗？”手冢问。  
不二点点头。  
与手冢在一起这么久，这事没少做。不二也从一开始的不经人事，变成现在都能在床上挑逗手冢。他的身体早就适应了手冢，除了开头进入这一刻总是避不了的小疼痛，后面他已经很会给自己的身体寻找快乐。  
他动了动屁股，收缩了一下后穴，催促起手冢：“你，你动一下。”  
手冢抽出性器，又重重地撞了进去。  
“别！”不二惊呼，“太深了，不要这样……”  
手冢没有理会不二的惊呼，他一手扶着不二的腰，一手依旧拖着不二的大腿，开始一下一下猛烈的撞击。他的速度不快，力道却够重，每一次都是几乎全根抽出，再全根没入。不二大张的双腿给予了他极大的空间和便利，肉体与肉体之间的碰撞发出啪啪啪地声音，带着一丝丝粘液的粘稠水声，让手冢性致高昂。  
不二高声呻吟起来，身下被手冢规律有力地插入，每一下就几乎深入到不可能再深入的地方。性器狠狠地擦过他的腺体，顶在深处的性器顶端让他又痛又爽。他双手扒着钢琴，几乎要灭顶的快感席卷着他。苦苦支撑的一条腿几乎要使不上力，他哭着对手冢喊道：“我不要，不要这个姿势。”  
“好。”  
手冢听了不二的话，及时停下抽出了性器。即将到达顶峰的身体忽然失去了一直搅乱它的凶器，一时竟没有适应过来。不二还在诧异中，忽被手冢翻过身体，让他靠在钢琴上。然后手冢抱起他的双腿，让两腿缠在自己腰上。完成这一系列动作，他再次狠狠地进入不二的身体中，牢牢地顶在不二的前列腺上。  
“啊——！！”不二惊叫出声，身体抖了两抖，毫无预兆就射了出来。精液溅在手冢的胸膛上，手冢抹了一把，将精液均匀地擦在不二的乳头上，忽而发力，再次在不二的身体进出起来。  
刚刚经历了一次高潮的不二，尚在失神，又被手冢的攻势硬拉了回来。敏感的身体被迫再次接受快感的浪潮，一波一波汹涌地淹没了不二。后背靠着钢琴，因为手冢的顶弄每一下都碰撞在钢琴上，让他脊背发疼。可偏偏这痛感混合着手冢给予的快感，让他欲罢不能。  
他扭动着腰，向手冢伸出双手：“吻我，手冢。”  
手冢低下头，虔诚地吻住不二的双唇。唇舌交缠之际，身下的动作也没停。不二抱着手冢的脖颈，整个人如树懒一样抱在手冢身上。身体脱离了钢琴，只余下手冢支撑着他。而这让人疯狂的支撑点，因着重力的原因，每一下都让不二深深感受到身体被开掘的快乐。  
不二只觉得脑袋一片空白，除了手冢，什么也都感受不到。等反应过来的时候，手冢已经坐在琴凳上，而自己正坐在手冢的小腹上，后穴还伫着手冢尚未发泄过的分身。  
手冢的模样也颇有些狼狈，因为激烈的性事，原本整齐精致的妆容也有些乱了套。往常深邃的瞳孔染上了情欲的色彩。不二抚摸着手冢的脸颊，往日旁人都只能看到手冢不苟言笑的模样，只有自己，才能看到这背后隐藏着怎么丰富又激烈的情绪。  
“手冢。”不二低唤。  
“嗯？”  
“我爱你。”  
被忽然表白，手冢愣了愣，以微笑回应：“我也爱你。”  
再次沉浮在欲海中的两具身体尚且还分离不了，夜空中的明月像是怕惊扰了这对有情人，悄悄隐入云雾中。  
夜还长着。

事后——  
手冢清理好不二，看着被糟蹋得一塌糊涂的脸一脸凝重。他观察了半晌，最后打开手机谷歌了一下如何简单快捷地……卸妆。  
不二第二天起床，第一件事就是开始满屋子搜刮手冢藏在家中各处的不雅物品。  
至于搜刮出了多少，这都是后话了。  
经过了这一次，不二决定，以后再也不要跟手冢提什么等价交换这种鬼话了。（笑）

Fin


End file.
